


云雷窜

by lmy111



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmy111/pseuds/lmy111
Summary: 师生小张老师强装A
Kudos: 2





	云雷窜

“诶诶诶，快点儿啊！再不去没座儿了。”

“急什么急，这节数学。”

“你有病啊！这节是张教授的课，你不去算了，别说有肉吃我不叫你啊。”

“得了你，听说这教授是个A，轮不到你。”

“屁，你听那个A是奶味儿的。诶，我跟你说……”

杨九郎在后头听着，突然就感兴趣了。

这个张教授，可是有趣。

一群学生怎么也没想到，这节课要考试。

杨九郎看着张云雷在旁边走来走去，脖子上贴着抑制贴，一伸手就扯了下来，张云雷捂着脖子回头看着他。

杨九郎玩味地说：“张教授没事儿的，这一屋子都是AB，没O，没必要贴这玩意儿，还难受，我帮您扔了吧。”

张云雷心里mmp脸上只能笑着，谁让他自己非得逞强装A.

杨九郎问着这味儿就知道，这绝对是个O。早知道杨九郎这个学霸是从来都是数学满分，这次却交了白卷。

张云雷坐在办公室里喝着茶水，一旁站着交了白卷的杨九郎。

“怎么办吧，你自己说。”

“那我什么也不会，去张老师家里补补吧。”

“你……”

“就这么定了啊，晚上我就过去。”

杨九郎打听着就到了张云雷的家门口，顺利的进去在客厅坐着。一低头看见了抑制剂，乍一看是个A的抑制剂，杨九郎还以为自己错了，结果一翻，是张贴纸。

杨九郎在心里笑了一声，老师，今晚夜好长好长。

“张老师，好了没！”

“来了！”

张云雷在卫生间犹豫了好久还是没有打抑制剂。

俩人坐在一块，杨九郎就发出红茶味的气息，一点一点，慢慢加多。

张云雷感到了燥热，身下已经湿了一片，但是还是没有吱声，谁让他自己装A。

讲着讲着，杨九郎突然提出来“老师你这儿不对，应该这样。”

杨九郎往张云雷身上一靠，信息素全部放出来，张云雷直接就软了身子。杨九郎把手探进张云雷的衣服，揉捏着张云雷身前的两点。

本来就在发情期的张云雷，现在不知道自己在干什么，只知道这股味儿很好闻，慢慢的泄出了自己奶味儿的信息素。

“张老师您干啥呢，接着啊。”

杨九郎手上也不停，甚至向张云雷下身探去，张云雷迷迷糊糊的就想要，哪知道自己在教什么。

“嗯，啊，对，这儿应该证，啊！”

“干啥呢张老师，讲啊。”

杨九郎也是够损的，手指都探进后穴了还在叫人老师。  
张云雷受不了了，也不顾的是谁了，直接张嘴就叫出来了。

“给我，快，我想要。”

连一句完整的话都说不准，一双水汪汪的眼盯着杨九郎，盯得杨九郎小腹一阵阵邪火。

“要什么？张老师不说明白了，我知道什么。”

“要，要你。”

“我在这儿啊，张老师怎么了，发烧了吗。”

身后已经三根手指了，张云雷越来越想要，已经到了底线。而杨九郎还是没有下一步的准备。

“要你，要你的肉棒，要你操我。”

“呦，我可是学生啊，张老师得教教我啊。”

杨九郎漏出了自己的东西，大的吓人。而张云雷却两眼放光，低头就含了上去，舌头一圈圈的打着转儿，一双纤细的手指撸动没有含进去的肉柱。

杨九郎爽的丝丝吸气，抬起张云雷的头就吻了上去，两条舌头不断的搅动。

“张腿。”

杨九郎把张云雷的腿摆成.M状，卡进一个头不动了。

“九郎，动，动动啊。”

“叫老公。”

张云雷涨红了脸，叫自己学生老公还是有些不好意思。

“叫不叫啊，不叫我出去了。”

“老公”张云雷声音低的像蚊子。而杨九郎还是听见了，低头一笑，挺身进去了。

张云雷的紧，杨九郎的大，让两人同时吸了一口气。

杨九郎慢慢地抽动，张云雷咬住下唇不让自己出声儿。杨九郎掰开张云雷的嘴伸进了两根手指搅动着他的舌头。

张云雷的口水顺着嘴角流了下来，嗓子里细细的呻吟也漏了出来。

“啊，嗯，啊啊，慢点儿。”

“张老师，爽不爽？”

“嗯……唔~…”

杨九郎就爱说些Dirty 的话刺激张云雷，看张云雷脸红的样子就想操。

“说啊，不说我不动了。”

杨九郎真的停下了动作，好像在等张云雷的回应。

“爽，特别爽，九郎快操我。”

“张老师真骚啊。”

“那您，不，不是喜欢这样儿的，吗。”

“啧，张老师怎么不给我讲题了，讲啊。”

“你，刚才，给，给你，嗯，啊，轻点儿，讲的，你，啊，哦，不听~”

尾音带了点挑拨，杨九郎就来了性趣。

“张老师讲啊，我听着，这次肯定好好听着，我录音。”

说着打开了手机录音。

“嗯，不要，啊，不行。”

“张老师不负责任啊，我可得举报您。”

“这儿，这儿，嗯，应该，啊，别，别顶哪儿，我不，不行。”

“张老师干啥呢，讲啊，不然我还得挂科。”

杨九郎嘴上不停，身下越来越快，顶的张云雷只剩稀碎的呻吟，哪有心去讲什么题。

张云雷嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，突然一夹，屋里的红茶味儿和奶味越来越重，有一种慢慢结合的趋势。

杨九郎被这一夹，差点就射了，一巴掌拍在张云雷的屁股上。“淦，你想夹断我啊，夹断我，张老师就没得爽了。”

“别，嗯，别，说，啊，说了。我，嗯，嗯，要，到了，啊。”

杨九郎发坏地堵住马眼，不上他射。

“张老师让我标记你吧，不让标记不给射。”

“嗯，啊，好，快点。”

杨九郎加快了速度，顶进了生殖腔，张云雷射了杨九郎一肚子，杨九郎射了张云雷一肚子。反正一个外一个里。

屋里渐渐弥漫起了红茶奶茶的味儿，问着香甜可口，里面掺杂着淫靡的气息。

第二天张云雷邮箱里收到一个链接，打开是一条语音。

“九郎，啊哈，啊，嗯，操我。”

“妈的杨九郎，再有下次我绝对让你精尽人亡。”

（就问你看完了还喝云雷窜？）


End file.
